1. Technical Field.
This invention generally relates to personal flotation equipment for fishing and more particularly it relates to a specific configuration of flotation devices known as float tubes used for hunting and fishing.
2. Background Art.
The sport of fishing has been around since the dawn of man. Unfortunately, so has the problems of getting to the biggest and best fish. Traditionally, one of the preferred methods has always been to use a boat. However, fishermen discovered that many rivers and lakes had no access points or had only a limited number of access points in which a man with a boat could use. Fishermen can only walk or wade so far and as a result a great deal of water remained relatively unfished. Therefor fishermen began to develop personal flotation equipment for fishing. These personal flotation devices were designed to take a fisherman to hard to reach areas of lakes and streams. They were also designed to be portable for transport to possible fishing sites in remote areas.
One of the advantages of fishing from a float tube is the mobility it provides the fisherman. The float tube can reach areas of lakes and streams which are unreachable by conventional means and the float tube provides almost unlimited access to any lake or stream.
Prior art personal flotation devices having buoyancy to support the user include a wide variety of flotation structures, such as chairs, rafts, ring tubes, etc. WATERS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,927, teaches a chair-like, U-shaped structure in which a bather may recline or paddle about in the water. This invention, however, employs a rigid seat which is suspended from the U-shaped buoyancy chamber. Also, there is a rigid metal rod which runs through the middle of the buoyancy chamber on this particular invention to help keep the U-shape to the buoyancy chair.
MOSLEY, U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,839, teaches a buoyant chair which supports the occupant in a semi-reclining position in a swimming pool or other body of water where people swim or bathe. This device, however, is extremely bulky and would be difficult to transport over rough terrain to different remote areas.
WOLFE, U.S. Pat. Nos. 290,108, and GAIDE, 139,176, both teach floatable chairs. However, the above flotation devices are obviously inflatable pool toys not designed to withstand the rigors of lake and stream hunting and fishing.
SIMPSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,728, teaches a water ski aid for supporting a water skier and is designed to be towed behind a boat. This invention utilizes a sand or water ballast to provide stability when being pulled over the water.
The most common float tube for fishermen (see FIG. 1) is made with a ring-shaped air bladder, typically an inner tube from an automobile, which is placed inside of a shroud-like fabric outer covering. The outer covering fits around the inner tube very closely, forming a tight glove-like fit when the air bladder is inflated. A plurality of straps are attached to and suspended from the inside diameter of the outer covering (see FIG. 1) thus forming a generally triangular shaped crotch type seat within the center of the innertube where the fisherman sits.
The fisherman normally wears a pair of rubberized watertight pants commonly known as waders and a pair of swimming fins for propelling the flotation device in the desired direction.
One problem with this particular float tube is the triangle shaped crotch seat. This seat is difficult to get into and out of with swim fins on since the fins tend to get caught in the straps of the crotch seat.
The design of the seat of this float tube also promotes undue wear of the waders due to the presence of the crotch strap in the front of the seat (see FIG. 1). This becomes a serious problem if a hole should develop in the waders allowing water to enter the waders. This could make it extremely difficult getting out of the water or maneuvering if the waders should fill with water.
Another major problem with this type of float tube is getting into and out of the water. The recommended method is to put on waders and swim fins while still on dry land, step into the float tube and work the swim fins past the straps of the crotch seat and then raise the tube to a position around the waist. The fisherman then backs into the water. This proves to be a very difficult and potentially dangerous task. To trip or fall into deep water, mud, or onto a hard, rocky bottom could be catastrophic.
This float tube is also very difficult to extricate oneself from while in the water. Should the fisherman snag himself on underwater obstructions and tear the waders, it would be very difficult to get out of the tube before the waders filled with water. Thus, emergency exits from this float tube are difficult.
Another difficult task associated with the prior art float tube is to reattach a swim fin if it falls off. Normally, the fisherman either has to reach over the side of the float tube to adjust or replace the swim fin or reach down through the leg holes in the float tube, bend the leg up and reattach the fin. Reaching forward over the side of the float tube changes the stability of the tube making it possible to tip the unit upside down and the latter method is a difficult maneuver in itself.
Another inherent problem with the circular shape of the prior art (see FIG. 1) is the position the fisherman is placed in when propelling the tube. The ring or circular shape of the prior art float tube restricts movement of the fisherman's legs due to the presence of part of the tube directly in front of him. Since the fisherman is forced to maintain a predominantly upright position, much of the propulsion force is wasted in upward thrust. These prior art float tubes are difficult to maneuver for any distance.
There are construction or fabrication problems with the prior art. Because of the ring shape of the prior art float tube, it is necessary to secure the outer covering around the tube utilizing a zipper which extends around the entire inner circumference of the float tube. This presents a problem in that long zippers are oftentimes damaged due to overinflation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air inflatable, portable flotation device which is easier, safer, and faster to get into and get out of. Also needed is a flotation device which is easier and safer to get into the water. Also needed is a float tube that provides a greater range of leg motion without changing the stability of the flotation device therefore making it easier to make necessary adjustments to equipment, and to provide for an easier, more efficient method of propelling the flotation device through the water. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for securing the flexible outer covering around the float tube which is more durable and less susceptible to damage due to overinflation. It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a flotation device that satisfies these needs.